Affection
by Tabuu99
Summary: Being put on the spot of choice between to families who care deeply for him, Yami goes with his family he was raised with. As they invade Hoshido, Camilla realizes her feelings for someone close to her. How will he react? Read to find out.


Me: Yami will either 1 year younger then Camilla. I have not play Fire Emblem Fates yet and I am going off what I have seen and will make some stuff up.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respective owner and is completely fictional.

 _Yami's POV_

"Return to us!" my brother, Ryoma said.

"You were raised by us!" Xander yelled.

"Why was I put into this situation." I asked myself "Who do I side with?"

It was one of the toughest decisions I have ever had to make. Side with Nohr, the people who raised me and I have know most of my life thus far or Hoshido, people who I am related to by blood and know little to nothing about.

"Yami!" Camilla and Hinoka yelled at once.

Camilla was very protective of me. She once prevented my assassination and beat the guy within an inch of his life. Hinoka seemed very sweet when we first encountered each other and we, or at least she has a tearful reunion with me.

"Come back to us!" Both of my brothers yelled with their hands held out to me.

"Shut up" I yelled.

What ever side I picked would end up hurting people.

"Yami?" Camilla said.

I looked at her and saw her staring at me with determination in her eyes. She wanted me to go with them. I knew exactly what to do now, as much as it pained me.

I turned to Ryoma and said "Sorry, but I have to go home."

"But you home is with us!" Ryoma and Hinoka yelled.

"I'm so sorry." I said and took a step towards Nohr.

"Damn you Xander!" Ryoma yelled with much anger in his voice.

He then raised his sword and yelled "Kill all of them and capture Yami alive!"

Hinoka and Sakura hesitated but eventually made a mad dash towards me.

Right before they could get to me, they were hit with strong wind magic and pushed back a great distance. Seconds later, Camilla pulled me onto her undead Wyvern and said "I got Yami!"

"Get him out of here!" Xander ordered and incapacitated a knight before Leo finished him off.

Camilla let me wrap my arms around her before she took of with a burst of speed. I have ridden her wyvern before but never this fast. We eventually landed in the court of Norh's castle. I managed to over come the sickness I felt while flying but my legs still felt week and I almost fell over if Camilla hadn't caught me.

The catch quickly turned into a hug and she said "I am so glad your back."

Her hugs always made me feel better and this was no exemption. All tension that was built up as a result of the choice I was forced to make melted away.

We eventually broke the hug. As I was about to say something to her, I was tackled to the ground with a hug.

"Hey, easy Elise." I called out.

I heard Camilla giggle as she helped me up, with Elise still attached to me.

"Big brother I'm so happy you picked us!"

"Before we get any more sentimental, we need to speak with Garon." Leo said.

"But I am glad you picked us." Leo said with a smile.

* * *

"That's all?" Garon said with no emotion in his voice.

"Yes milord." I said.

"Very good Yami for picking the right side." he said with slight amusement. I could detect a hint of something more sinister in his voice but I ignored it.

"You do know that your family will die." he said.

"I object!" I yelled.

Camilla tugged on my arm, telling me to stop.

Garon said nothing so I continued.

"I refused to let anyone die. Capture them and force them to follow almost any order you give them is as far as I will go but killing them is where I draw the line!" I yelled, with a hand on my sword.

"If anyone so much lays a finger on them without my say so….well, it won't end well."

Garon actually smirked before saying "You have guts to talk to me like that. Very well, your sisters will be spared."

"Really, tha-" I paused when I thought about what he said.

"Spare…..my sisters?" I said with slight confusion.

"Yes. You will have to kill at least Ryoma and anyone else that gets in our way, your sisters to, if they become a nuisance."

I clenched my fists. I wasn't able to join them but I thought I could at least spare their lives. Something tells me that won't be easy.

"What did you expect, siding with Nohr." I thought.

Camilla put a hand on my shoulder and some of the anger dissipated.

"Yes…..Lord Garon."

"With that, the meeting is concluded. Begone now." Garon said.

I left with a heavy heart.

"Yami, you going to be ok?" Camilla asked.

"I will be."

"Well, if their is anything you need, don't hesitate to ask me, ok?" she said and hugged me.

I don't like to pick favorites but Camilla is the coolest sister ever. She would rarely get mad at me and when she does, it's usually a scold from her before she goes back to her usual kind self.

"Where's Luna?" I asked as she stepped back "I'd like to spar with her or Odin."

I would usually spar with them when even I need to take my mind off of things.

"I could take their place." she said.

I was a bit intense when sparring. Luna and Odin I sparred with the most because they were usually free when I was and could handle the training. They seemed to have come from a place where fighting is all they did as they were excellent at it. I trained with others but mostly Luna, Odin and I guess Lazward but he was usually hitting on someone. I never trained with Camilla or Elise for the fear of hurting them.

"No thanks." I said and immediately rushed off.

 _Camilla's POV_

This war against Hoshido has been going well. We managed to push deep into Hoshido's territory. As we advanced I did notice something though. Yami and Xander I guessed made pair up for most people in our army. In the end, those who paired up usually got married. Xander with Azura, Leo with Pieri and even Lazward and Luna, who seemed like they'd be the last two to get together. It got me thinking about Yami more then I normally do.

We were always paired for battle and it work splendidly. My magic and strength with an Axe were almost unbeatable. When ever Archers or anything that would trouble me came up, Yami would talk the lead and dish out some damage with either his sword or dragon form before I finished the enemy off.

Something was off though. The time that two units that were paired together got married was usually the same, more or less, but me and Yami never got that far and is well past the time it took for Luna and Lazward to get married. I cared for Yami deeply, maybe even loved him enough to get married. I blushed at the thought of us as a couple. Regardless if we get married or not, I will always watch over him. I do plan on asking him how he feels about me once the war was over.

I remember one of the most incitement moments we shared.

 _*Flashback*_

"Why are you so good at this game?" Yami complained as I beat him in chess.

"To be honest, Leo is far better then me in all of these type of games." I said with a smile "I guess I just got lucky."

"Well, it was fun to hang out with you regardless."

We both stood up and I said "Would you like a snack?"

"That would be wonderful. You alwa-" he was interrupted when a dart went into his neck. Moments later, he collapsed.

"Yami!?" I asked with worry.

"Target one down. Moving to target two." I heard a voice whisper.

I narrowly dogged another dart. When I looked at the direction it came from, I saw a man with a woman behind him.

"What did you do to him?" I asked as grabbed Yami's sheathed iron sword as my only defense. I'll have to thank him one day for being so paranoid and for always carrying a sword around with him.

I wasn't the best with a sword but was skilled enough to fight well with one.

"A simple toxin to force him to sleep and slowly kill him. A prince and a princess wanted dead for such a high price." he said before charging.

I effortlessly dogged any strikes he sent my way and the moment I saw an opening, I slashed at his legs. He grunted and attempted a jump attack on me but I dogged that was well and sliced at his arm. I didn't cut it off but wounded it bad enough to force him to drop his weapon. I then kneed him in the face and knocked him out. I then kicked his head as hard as I could.

"That's for Yami!" I yelled angrily.

"No!" the women yelled and charged at me with a sword in hand. We exchanged sword blows for a while. I then saw this girls talent and received and idea.

Our swords clashed and saw and opportunity and took it. I easily disarmed her and held the sword at her throat.

"You have some skill, what's you name?" I asked.

"….Belka." she said coldly.

"Would you care to join me as my subordinate?" I asked.

She seems shocked by this and asked "Are you serious?"

"Considering you tried to kill me, yes. Either join me or die. That simple. I like your skills and I really do hope you join me."

I wanted to get back to Yami right now but the moment I let my guard down, she would kill me. I really hope she agrees.

"Wealthy?" she asked.

"Very." I replied.

After a while, she dug out a vile of liquid out of her pocket and said "Give this to him, should stop the poison."

I dropped the sword immediately and took the vile. I then knelt down and made Yami drink it slowly. For a couple of minutes, nothing happened. Then, he sat up with a start. He looked around and put a hand over his heart.

"Yami!" I said and hugged him tightly.

He hugged back and I could feel him shaking.

"I…was so close to death's door….." he said, his voice on the verge of breaking down into tears.

"Shhhhh. It's ok now." I said and stocked his hair, trying to calm him down.

Once he stopped shaking, we broke apart and stood up. We both turned to Belka and I asked "Why'd you have that antidote on you?"

"Doesn't hurt to be safe. I have been in a few situations where I got poisoned. Luckily, their was a cure for it almost always near by."

 _*End of Flashback*_

Sure the events leading up to that moment weren't very pleasant, but I liked it the end result regardless.

* * *

"Camilla are you ok!?" Yami asked, worried as Hinoka landed a powerful hit on me that made me feel like I was at close to death. The thought of Yami kept me going though.

"I'm…..fine." I said, almost out of breath.

"Yami, please stop this! Isn't it bad enough that you killed Ryoma? Are you going to kill us next?" Hinoka asked with a worried look on her face

Yami said nothing and transformed into a dragon. He knocked Hinoka off her horse and pinned her to the ground by her neck. I quickly disarmed Sakura. I prepared a tome and said "Get down."

She had a terrified look in her eye as she did what I commanded. I looked over at Yami, who was back into his human form trying to tie her hands behind her back, and saw him get punched in the face by Hinoka. Although he didn't seemed to be fazed by this, I was furious at her.

The battle eventually ended and all us siblings approached Hinoka and Sakura, who were bound by ropes.

"Yami, what do you want to do with them?" I asked.

Like Garon said, if they became a nuisance, which they did, we would have to kill them but considering we were trying to overthrow him now, it's up to Yami.

Yami lifted his sword up and aimed at Hinoka. I was upset when he threw the sword at her bonded hands and cuting the ropes.

"Yami?" me and Hinoka said, confused.

"We need your help." he said with little emotion.

"Really? Do you real expect them to help us after all that we've done to them?" I asked, while holding an axe.

"I do. So, what do you say?" he asked, holding a hand out to them.

I was mad. Not at Yami, but at Hinoka mostly. He picked us and yet still wanted to save Hinoka.

"Was he in love with her?" I thought.

I was even more mad at this thought and immediately tried to strike her down, only to be stopped by Yami.

"What are you doing!" he yelled.

"She tried to hurt you while you were restraining her. I-"

"She was simply scared. No need to kill her." He said.

"But Yami!" I yelled.

He suddenly slapped me.

"I refused to let my sisters die" He said and I saw one tear trail down the side of his face.

"Besides, we don't work for him any more. He isn't the same father we knew and if any of you so much as lay a finger on them without my say so, then the punishment will be great."

The punishments he usually gave were small ones like sitting on your hands for an hour or being banned from the hot spring for the day. Considering these were his own sisters, then he was serious.

I rubbed the place where he hit me. I felt heartbroken.

"Does he hate me now?" I thought which made me even sadder.

We got along so well before, more then anyone else. Except maybe Leo since they did hang out a lot. Maybe he doesn't need me anymore. He has grow a lot during this war and been with such a harsh father for half of his life, so it should not be surprise. Regardless though, it still hurt when he hit me.

"Maybe he likes her more then me?" I thought.

I had a sneaking suspicion that they were not related at all so marriage between the two, was possible.

"Yes, Yami." I said sadly.

* * *

We eventually managed to defeat monster Garon and restore peace to Nohr, and to an extant, Hoshido. Hinoka became their new leader. I was less then thrilled as other people though. Yami was visiting his sisters for a few days, catching up he said. I swear this was a lie but couldn't do much now.

During my long baths thought of Yami more and more.

"He's so good looking…." was a one of the many thoughts that came to mind.

I then remembered all the women he talked to over the course of the invasion. I was jealous at the thought of him falling in love with someone else. I know at first I said I would ask him how he about me but after that slap, I hesitated. I told Luna about it and she said that I should just go for it, like she did with Lazward but I wasn't to confidant it would turn out well. I sank deeper into the bath and groaned mentally.

"I love him, but does he love me back?" I thought. I didn't notice tears stream down my face due to me already washing my face earlier.

 _Yami's POV_

I was only able to stay in Hoshido for two days due to tension in the air between Hinoka and me. The next two days, I noticed Camilla seemed to get depressed when ever I was around. At first I had no idea why but then I remembered the day we found out about Garon's true form.

I planed on apologizing but as I left my room, I almost ran into Luna.

"Do you need something Luna?"

"Are you daft?" she asked harshly.

"What?"

"Do you have any idea how much she loves you?"

"Who-"

"Camilla you dolt!"

Luna and Camilla were very close friends and no one dared to upset either one, mostly because they didn't want to upset the other.

Luna calmed down a bit and said "Look, I care for Camilla a lot and want her to be happy. It's also not my place to tell you who to love so….if you don't love her, then let her down gently. Remember, you two are not related." she said before leaving.

Luna mentioned that she, Lazward and Odin might leave for reasons unknown. Odin though, might stay. No one knows why he might although I'd like to believe it is because he's married to Pieri. It's a shame to lose such good friends but I overheard them talking about going back to their true home. After the help they provided, I said nothing about it to anyone because they deserved to go home in peace.

Once I heard Luna's footsteps go away, I said "I have to go see her."

* * *

I stopped at the front of her door. I took a deep breath before I knocked.

"Come in." I heard Camilla's muffled voice.

I opened the door and saw Camilla lying head down in her bed. I noticed her hair was wet and I assumed she had just gotten out of the bath. I took a few steps closer and she looked at me out of the corner of her eye.

"Do you need something?"

"Yes, I need to talk to you." I said and sat at the foot of her bed.

She sat up and sat next to me.

"I'm sorry about what I did before." I said.

"Oh, no worries. You still….still loved your sisters and thats understandable. Just…..don't forget me ok?" she said sadly.

"Are you crazy? I could never forget the coolest sister in the world." I said with a smile.

She giggled slightly before saying "Elise won't be to happy to hear that."

"She knows how I feel about her." I said but the moment I did, he smile turned into a frown.

I grasped her hand gently and said "Camilla….do you love me."

"…Of course I do…." she said sadly "Y-Your my brother."

She seems like she wanted to cry. I squeezed her hand and said "Tell me how you really feel?"

She huddled closer to me and said "I….really love you…."

She seemed hesitate to tell me more.

I began to stroke the right side of her face with my free hand and said "I always thought of you as a sister and a motherly figure at some points. Never really thought of you as a lover…." I said.

She seems to want to cry but held back tears.

"This war, while not at first, made me realize something." I said

She then looked into my eyes as I said "I am glad we are not related at all because I wouldn't be able to tell you this. I…..I love you and I mean I really love you."

She then hugged me tightly.

I began to stoke her back slowly.

"I've…..wanted to hear that…..for so long." she said.

We eventually pulled apart but before I could do anything, she instantly pulled me into a kiss. I know for a fact that she has never kissed anyone before but the way she explored my mouth made me think otherwise. We eventually pulled apart after a while, a strand of saliva connecting out mouths.

"I hope this means we can get married now." she said with a smirk and wiped the saliva away.

"Only if you want to, my dear." I said and rested my forehead on hers.

She pulled me down onto her bed and snuggled against me before saying "I would like that very much."

Although there is some regret in my decision to join Nohr but regardless of those regrets, I am glad I did join them. Camilla was and always will be by my side and I will always be by hers.

"I'm so happy." she said and rested her head beneath by chin.

I pulled her a bit closer and I said "Same here."

Me: That's the end of this story. Next is the 3rd path.


End file.
